This invention relates to lift hook units of a type having a safety latch to retain a work load on the hook against accidental escape.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved hook unit of this nature.
A feature of the hook unit of the present invention is an organized arrangement of cooperable elements whereby a normally open safety latch is adapted to automatically close when the hook is loaded and is adapted to automatically return to open condition when the load is relaxed.
Another feature of the hook unit of the present invention lies in the particular arrangement of the hook element with a yoke element whereby the hook element is adapted to be swiveled relative to the yoke element.
A further feature of the hook unit is a handle of a desirable configuration whereby the unit may be manually moved and guided in a practical manner in various directions as needed.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a safety latch lift hook having a load receiving throat, a latch pivotable across the throat to open and closed positions, a spring biasing the latch to its closed position, plunger means having cooperation with the latch in response to unloading of the hook to pivot the latch against the bias of the spring to open position and to restrain the latch in the open position against the bias of the spring, and means responsive to loading of the hook to release the restraint of the plunger means from the latch so as to allow the latch to pivot under the spring bias to closed position.